1. Field of Invention
The embodiment of the present invention relates generally to a synchronization system and method thereof and, more particularly, to a data synchronization system and a method for synchronizing data.
2. Description of Related Art
The idea of cloud computation progresses with the development of science and technology. Under the application of cloud computation, users are allowed to store their data in a remote storage device and use the communication between an electronic device and the storage device to access the data.
Generally, if a user intends to compute the data stored in the remote device using the electronic device, the user must synchronize the data to the electronic device, before the computation starts. In this scenario, the data synchronization process or the download of data from the cloud storage device to the electronic device would cost substantial time for data transfer.
Further, if multiple users use the same virtual machines, when one of the multiple users logs in, said user would not necessarily be designated the same virtual machine that he/she used during his/her previous log-in. In this case, the user would not immediately have access to his/her data during the current log-in.
Many efforts have been devoted trying to find a solution of the aforementioned problems. Nonetheless, there still a need to improve the existing apparatus and techniques in the art.